There are systems that encrypt information (hereafter referred to as content) such as music and send it to the information processing apparatus of the users who have made a required agreement, so that the users can decrypt and use the content on their information processing apparatus.
If a user possesses two or more information processing apparatus, he/she must buy content and pay its usage charge for each information processing apparatus. Even if content has been bought once, it must be bought again for the same charge if it is to be used on (bought for) a different information processing apparatus.